The Solangelo Story
by river1983
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since the Gaea attack. Nico and Will have been dating for 2 weeks also. Just a Oneshot about a day with Solangelo. (Oneshot.)


**HELLO! Welcome to my Solangelo fanfic! The idea just popped up in my head while scrolling through some fanart. HOO and PJO fandom rules! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 1-Will POV**

 **I sat in the Infirmary with Nico,** who was sleeping at the time. I loved to watch him sleep-he didn't scowl. He actually looked like he was in peace. I sighed. It had been 2 weeks after the Gaea attack. After his 3 days of hospitalization, he _still_ wouldn't stop with the shadow travel and stuff. He never listened. I watched him now, snoring (though he said he did not. He did.) lightly in the pale bed. His black wavy hair fit his head just right. I'm still staring when he wakes up. "Solace," He says. "Were you staring at me?"  
"No…" I say. He rolls his eyes and sits up. "Yes you were."

"Maybe."  
"I don't like people staring at me, Solace."  
"I know."  
He stares at me. (The Irony) He gets up and starts towards the door. I follow him. We walk side by side, silently, through the Half-Blood campus. "You know, the obstacle course is today."  
"Don't remind me." He says.

"Are you doing it?"  
"Have to."  
"Right."  
It's quiet again. "Why do you like me?" asks Nico suddenly.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit for a lot of things. Whether you like it or not, I think you're cute, Death Boy."

He winces. "Do _not_ call me Death Boy, Solace." He blushes.

"What would you prefer? Boyfriend?" I say with a smirk. I sneak a kiss on the cheek. "Will!" He mutters. His cheeks flushed red. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
We walk in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm just not used to...this." He says finally.

"To what?"  
"Happiness."  
I take his hand. "Well you will be soon." He tries to hide a smile as it forces its way out. "There you go, my Lord of Darkness." I say with a wink. He blushes again. "What do you wanna do?" He asks me. "Wrestling." I say. He groans. "You know I hate wrestling."  
"That may or may not be why I chose it."  
"You're impossible."  
"Love ya too."  
We go to wrestling and I lose. I wasn't the best at it. Nico won against a guy named Chris (Son of Hephaestus). Then we go to swordfighting. I fight Nico and I disarm him. He gets mad (he's seriously a sore loser.) and promises to kill me later. I laugh it off and hook my arm around his neck. He flushes red and shakes my arm off. We walk to lunch. We sit with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. "So, how's life?" I ask them. "Pretty good. Pipes and I are going to New Rome to visit the rest of the gang." says Jason. "I have to teach Calypso about the 21st century." says Leo with a smirk. Calypso shoves Leo playfully. "I'm not that bad!...right?"  
"You are like me when I first got here." says Nico sipping his coffee. "Clueless." The group bursts out laughing, partially surprised, because Nico doesn't usually crack jokes...except when I'm around. They already knew Nico was gay, and dating me. They said we were good together, light against darkness. They think I pushed Nico out of his emo shell. We talked for a bit more until the obstacle course started. Nico, Clarisse, Leo, me, and Jason all participated. (They made Nico do it because he did nothing else.) Chris, a Hecate girl named Violet, a Apollo boy named Richard, and a Ares kid named Donovan are also playing. Mr.D sounded the buzzer that allowed them to start. Nico had betted me that he would beat him. I start the climb up the ladder, everyone else doing the same. Violet tries to kick me, but I kick her back, causing her to fall to the bottom in the ladder. She was out. I climb to the boxer thingy-I don't really know what it's are gloves that you push in to hit someone on the opposite side. I push one of them in, hitting Donovan, but not causing him to fall. Nico pushes one in, hitting me in the chest. I hear Piper and them cheering. By the time I finish the section, only Nico, Clarisse, and I were left. Clarisse lunges at me and I dodge her. She slides off the platform but hold on, just barely. I leave her there and climb the rope, almost to the winning platform. I see Nico running to touch the golden statue just as I get up. I manage to trip him and run after it myself. Just barely grazing it before Nico pulled my leg, causing me to trip. When he grabs it, I had no strength to stop him. Confetti is everywhere as I let my face fall on the platform in defeat. Nico pulls m up and kisses me on the cheek, a bit reluctant, because it's Nico. I blush as he whispers in my ear, "You owe me 5 dollars."


End file.
